


Гори дотла

by Ampaseh



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, my sweet confused bloodthirsty baby lamb, sexual awakening
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дэмиан стоически терпел, сбивал возбуждение дыхательной гимнастикой и изредка осквернял себя по утрам в душе, зажмурившись, чтобы вода поскорей унесла в сток его бесчестье. Ибо голод тела подобен пустыне: ты противостоишь тому и другому, или они поглотят тебя с головой. Но нелепая фраза Грейсона сдвинула какую-то шестерёнку, и запертая дверь приоткрылась. Не обязательно было входить внутрь — можно было лишь заглянуть. Как исследователю.





	Гори дотла

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218237859.htm).

— Передёрнуть затвор, — сказал Тодд. — Надраить ствол. Стирать вручную. Душить одноглазую змею! Что, всё ещё не понял? Ну и молодежь пошла, чему вас в школе учили.

— Эм-м, гм, полагаю, речь о рукоблудии, — сказал Пенниуорт, когда очередь дошла до него. — Похвально, что вы не стесняетесь задавать вопросы, и сама по себе эта… манипуляция безвредна, однако в наше время считалось, будто…

Его Дэмиан и дослушивать не стал.

— Погугли, — сказал Тим и захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

Никто из них так и не понял. Даже отец, хотя он был ближе других к верному ответу или же просто умел внушить собеседнику, что видит его насквозь. Он смерил Дэмиана тяжёлым взглядом, помолчал пару мгновений — эти паузы всегда добавляли его словам вес, — а затем произнёс непререкаемым тоном:  
— Сейчас не время для этого, Дэмиан.

Отец был прав вне зависимости от того, понял он замысел или нет. Дэмиан знал, что значит «дрочить», ему не нужно было определение. Ответы говорили ему не о явлении, а о человеке, его поведении в неловкой ситуации. Дэмиан провоцировал окружающих, запоминал реакцию и намеревался использовать это в будущем, а никто из них даже не догадался. 

Никто, кроме Грейсона. Тот, едва услышав вопрос, расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Давно, почти сразу после знакомства, Дэмиан спросил его: «А что такое секс по телефону?» — но по-любительски испортил эффект, хитро ухмыльнувшись, однако тогда Грейсон действительно всполошился, замахал руками, закудахтал: где ты такое услышал, пожалуйста, не звони туда, тебе пока рано. Словно Дэмиан был ребёнком! Ну и что, что ему было десять — он побеждал Грейсона в бою и водил машину лучше него; кем-кем, а ребёнком он никогда не был, особенно по меркам мягкотелого Запада. И всё же это был единственный успех, и больше на неудобные вопросы, как на испуг, взять Грейсона не удавалось.

— Дать своему телу немного любви, малыш, вот что это такое.

Дэмиан недовольно цокнул языком, но оставил оскорбление без ответа. Грейсон просто слишком привык быть старше и больше. Когда Дэмиану было четырнадцать, он начал резко расти, так, что на бегу засыпал от усталости, а в постели корчился, страдая бессонницей из-за боли в суставах. Они стали почти одного роста, но Грейсон по-прежнему умилялся ему: «Ты растёшь, как трава!» В шестнадцать они не виделись целое лето, а когда встретились, Дэмиан, как и предсказывали расчёты, оказался выше. Всего на дюйм, но это было уже кое-что. Он горделиво задрал голову, чтобы утвердить первенство, а глупый Грейсон присвистнул, сказал: «Ух ты», — привстал на цыпочки и зачем-то чмокнул его в подбородок, тем самым испортив момент триумфа. 

Теперь Грейсон стал самым маленьким в бэтклане, — не считая Дрейка, но кто его считает, — и это рождало в нём комплексы, отсюда и шли унизительные клички. Дэмиан сносил их молча, проявляя снисхождение.

Объяснение Грейсона он тоже не принял всерьёз, и всё же следующей ночью, когда патруль оказался скучным, и в Дэмиане бурлила нерастраченная энергия, мешая спать, он почему-то вспомнил те слова — они пришли на ум сами собой. Должно быть, подсознание крутило их, как кубик Рубика, пытаясь сложить в правильном порядке, чтобы появился хоть какой-то смысл.

В полной темноте Дэмиан сел на кровати и, поколебавшись, расстегнул пижамную куртку. Все прошедшие годы он избегал этого — когда начали расти волосы подмышками и на лице, когда изменился голос, когда Пенниуорт мимоходом заметил, что ему пришелся бы впору один из первых бэткостюмов отца. Дэмиан стоически терпел, сбивал возбуждение дыхательной гимнастикой и изредка осквернял себя по утрам в душе, зажмурившись, чтобы вода поскорей унесла в сток его бесчестье. Ибо голод тела подобен пустыне: ты противостоишь тому и другому, или они поглотят тебя с головой.

Но нелепая фраза Грейсона сдвинула какую-то шестерёнку, и запертая дверь приоткрылась. Не обязательно было входить внутрь — можно было лишь заглянуть. Как исследователю. Дэмиан ощупал шею, грудь и живот — всё как обычно. С лёгким отвращением он коснулся соска и вновь не испытал ничего особенного. Сжал его больно, сдавив ногтями, так ощущения стали острей. Собственные соски Дэмиану никогда не нравились — когда его тело начало мужать, руки, ноги и мускулы стали больше, но и соски почему-то тоже. Круглые, тёмные, броско выделяющиеся даже на смуглой коже, они бы более подошли женщине.

Однажды Дезстроук вспорол на нём бронированный жилет, словно это был не кевлар с титановым покрытием, а лёгкий воздушный муслин. Дэмиан лежал, пристёгнутый к столу, и даже бровью не повёл. Дезстроук не собирался его убивать — он никогда не собирался, лишь играл, как с добычей, это очень раздражало. Но Дэмиан уже исхитрился достать из рукава портняжную булавку, припасённую Пенниуортом. («Дедовский метод, — сказал тот, пришивая под обшлаг намагниченную подкладку. — Никогда не повредит».) С её помощью он бы освободился из наручников за восемь секунд и обезоружил Дезстроука за двадцать три. Учитывая, что того немного отвлекала драка с Красным Колпаком, — даже быстрее. Но тут Дезстроук остановился, нахмурился и сообщил: «У тебя соски твоей матери». «Ага, — сказал Колпак. — Точно». Следующие несколько секунд смыл из памяти белый шквал ярости, и Дэмиан пришёл в себя, когда один из этих мерзавцев уже валялся в отключке, а на второго он бросался, крича на персидском и грозно размахивая портняжной булавкой.

С тех пор Дэмиан, переодеваясь, старался отворачиваться к стене, а после душа набрасывал полотенце на плечи. За что ему выпало такое? Как будто недостаточно было нижней губы, которая была столь же тонкой и не досаждающей, как верхняя, а потом вдруг заметно выросла, и иногда после жирной пищи или долгого сна казалось, что его рот искусали пчелы. Благо спал Дэмиан мало и питался правильно. А ещё это отучило его от привычки дуться, теперь он чаще сжимал губы в нитку. К сожалению, грудные мышцы не были так же подвижны. Вот у отца соски были нормального размера. У Дрейка — бледные и почти незаметные, как же ему повезло. У Грейсона… все его параметры были совершенством. Разумеется, только физические.

И сейчас он подумал вдруг, что Грейсон, возможно, не счёл бы его соски уродливыми или недостойными и точно не стал бы их щипать. Занавеска на окне заколыхалась, и Дэмиан почти услышал тихий, необидный смех.

Он коснулся себя, представив, что это первый раз. Как будто он никогда не делал этого прежде, не знал своё тело на ощупь — может, так и было. Как будто запоминал его, чтобы потом вылепить из глины, как будто желал дотронуться до себя, давно мечтал об этом, и вот ему позволили. Для верности он закрыл глаза, изучая себя подушечками пальцев, а потом открыл и взглянул вниз, на сосок. Тот стал твёрже и выглядел… не отвратительно.

Это было похоже на прилив вдохновения — как радость от драки, только без злости. Нечто подобное он порой испытывал, когда рисовал. Дэмиан решительно провёл рукой по животу, через большой, выпуклый шрам, и схватился за член, который был напряжён уже давно. Он привычно сжал кулак и сделал два сильных, резких движения, желая, чтобы это закончилось как можно скорее, но в этот миг начали происходить странные вещи: спинка кровати, на которую он опирался, показалась твёрдым мускулистым телом позади, ночной ветерок пощекотал шею, как пряди чужих волос. Дэмиан на пробу сомкнул указательный и большой пальцы в кольцо и толкнулся внутрь, медленно, а потом ещё раз и ещё. Он прислушивался к своим ощущениям и делал кольцо то тесней, то свободнее, и широко открытыми, привыкшими к темноте глазами наблюдал, как появляется и исчезает головка с поблёскивающей каплей предсемени. Ведомый непонятным порывом, Дэмиан растёр эту каплю, обвёл головку по краю, царапнув жёсткой мозолистой кожей по нежной, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и нажал рядом с крохотным отверстием — не слишком сильно, но ощутимо. Выступила новая капля.

Это было очень плохо. Он ублажал себя, баловал своё тело, которое надлежало держать в узде, но при этом ему было мучительно хорошо, и руки постепенно становились чужими. Он представил, что это Грейсон трогает его, бережно, ласково, и задышал чаще. Кровь приливала к щекам, шумела в ушах, пульсировала в выступающей венке на члене. Дэмиан впервые чувствовал так остро свою кровь, а не чужую — её было в нём слишком много, откуда столько.  
— Это плохо, — тихо сказал он сам себе, но так и не остановился.  
«Ох, детка, — вздохнул голос у него над ухом. — Давай же, ты сможешь. Всё хорошо. Сделай себе приятно. Твой Бэтмен тебе разрешает».

Дэмиан хрипло застонал и сжал член. Он был уже не способен двигать рукой, только держать его, но большего и не требовалось — сперма выплёскивалась толчками, стекала по пальцам, в голове взрывались цветные дымовые шашки. Мир на мгновение погас, а потом стал ярким, красочным и чудесным. Дэмиан пришёл в ужас. Тело не слушалось его — он дал ему послабление, а теперь оно восстало и подмяло под себя и волю, и разум. Он всё кончал и кончал, и не мог это прекратить. Возможно, это Грейсон его проклял — он ведь был из цыганского рода, и пусть Дэмиан не верил в предрассудки, но цыгане были реальны, а магия — тем более, так что… Наверняка Грейсон.

К счастью, он всё-таки иссяк, и пытка удовольствием завершилась.

Он тщательно вымыл руки и гениталии, обтёрся полотенцем и, подумав, сжёг его в ванне вместе с пижамой, предварительно выломав детектор дыма. Позже он лежал с открытыми глазами, держа руки на одеяле, мерно дышал, успокаивая сердце, и представлял себе листок бумаги: невидимая рука вывела на нём каллиграфическим почерком: «Дрочить», — а затем края начало лизать пламя. Бумага уступала огню, съёживалась под его властью, и вот от непристойной надписи осталась лишь кучка пепла.

Дэмиан думал, что и сам сгорит, буквально, если завтра увидит Грейсона. Ещё дважды за ночь он вставал, чтобы перестелить постельное белье и обследовать спальню ультрафиолетовым фонариком. Не хватало только, чтобы Пенниуорт обнаружил следы его позора.

Однако когда они увиделись с Грейсоном в следующий раз, прошла почти неделя, и воспоминания о ночном происшествии поблёкли. Дэмиан мстительно подумал, что цыганский сглаз весьма нестойкий, хоть и эффективный. На радостях он довёл Дрейка до вспышки гнева: тот даже метнул в Дэмиана булочкой, с грохотом отодвинул стул и удалился к себе, наверх, попросив Пенниуорта принести кофе. Тот заворчал что-то о совершенно неподобающих джентльмену манерах. Дэмиан мысленно поздравил себя.

— Тебе нужно выпускать пар как-то иначе, — с улыбкой заметил Грейсон, который завтракал в особняке после патруля. — Дать себе немного любви, помнишь?  
Его улыбка стала шире и бессовестней.  
— Меня нельзя любить, — отрезал Дэмиан.

Вообще-то, он собирался ответить: «Не надо меня любить», — но порой английские слова прятались в его голове, и он забывал, как сказать самое простое. Он не нуждался в любви и презирал её за переоценённость. Фастфуд для души, пустые калории, нестойкий дрожащий свет, подобный свече на ветру. Фикция. Дед называл любовь метеором на небосклоне жизни. Джон говорил, что дружба важнее, просто у любви лучше пиар. Любовь утешала слабых, сильные же заслуживали уважения. И поклонения — от тех, кто ниже, но Грейсона он, так и быть, готов был считать равным. Несмотря на рост. 

Словом, Дэмиан избегал этого чувства, и оно отвечало ему взаимностью. Вероятно, он был любим своей семьёй — по меньшей мере, был для них ценен. Также к нему проявляли расположение Пенниуорт, Джон и некоторые простолюдины, но никто и никогда не признавался ему в любви. Никто, кроме…

— Ещё как можно, — мягко сказал Грейсон. Он допил чай, подошёл к Дэмиану и наклонился, словно тот снова был тринадцатилетним и настолько маленьким, что можно было держать его на руках. Да такое и случилось-то всего раз, когда Дэмиан бросился ему на шею. Не то чтобы и бросился… Скорее, это было объятие с предварительным разбегом. Суть в том, что Грейсон объявился, официально став не-мёртвым, и Дэмиан выказал радость от его возвращения предпочтительным для самого Грейсона способом, хотя они могли бы цивилизованно пожать руки или вовсе друг друга не касаться. Также у него был порыв опуститься на колено, взять Грейсона за руку и потереться об неё щекой, а ещё отпинать его ногами, но он успешно подавил в себе то и другое, ибо человек не раб своим желаниям, а хозяин.

— Проще простого, — добавил Грейсон, подул ему в волосы, поцеловал в лоб и ушёл.

Дэмиан сидел, контуженный своими эмоциями. Это напоминало ранний грипп: в одну минуту ты здоров, а уже в следующую лоб пылает, кости ломит и дышать тяжело. Ему хотелось забыть случившееся неделю назад, но оно всплыло в голове, посекундно, в мельчайших деталях. Ему хотелось с кем-нибудь подраться, прямо сейчас. Что самое страшное, ему противоестественно захотелось обнять Грейсона. Снова, когда прошло всего пять лет? Просто неслыханно.

Грейсон попрощался с Пенниуортом и хлопнул входной дверью. По столовой пронёсся шаловливый сквознячок, мазнул поцелуем по шее Дэмиана, закружил в воздухе незримые хлопья пепла и собрал из них чистый лист, на котором стали проступать буквы.  
«Я люблю тебя, — доверительно произнёс на ухо знакомый голос. — И я влюблён в тебя».

Дэмиан, застонав, закрыл ладонями лицо, уже зная, что неизбежно ждёт его этой ночью.

Или даже днём.

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют отсылки к фикам «[Rouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948894)», «[Anathema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730222/)», «[Send More Pics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980084)», «[Sixth Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298471)», «[Breaking Damian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801651)», «[We Were the Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734563)», «[Lascivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903315)», а также цитата из Джерома К. Джерома.


End file.
